Advent Volume I: Return
by Tsukishima100
Summary: Ryou Misaki had not lost all his memory of being Sora. How will this change the fate of THE WORLD when Haseo does not exist, and Sora walks once again?


.hack does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>The Chaos Gate located in the city of Mac Anu shined bright and the signature blue field warp engaged as a single player character was materialized into the city.<p>

The player character was male and had the defining appearance of a seventeen year old teenager or maybe eighteen. His dark green hair was spiky in the back while the front was parted into two neat bangs that framed his handsome face. On his face were red lightning print wave markings, similar wave marking were also printed over his shoulder and abdomen that was exposed. His height was fairly tall, about the average height for a normally seventeen year old in reality. His eyes were brown in color as well.

His clothing was rather suggestive and quite unique despite the lack of any real color. His upper chest was covered by a high collared black vest wrapped in black gold buckled straps and a red trim around the collar. On his arms were bicep long black gloves that likewise had gold buckled straps wrapped on them. His forearms also had black arm guards decorated with red wave markings over them locked on by cuffs. Black pants covered his legs and black leather buckled straps, three on one thigh and three on the other, were in place. Black zip up boots were on his legs that had red trimmed flaps around the top that covered the back of the boots and the same type of flaps going horizontally over the instep of his boots. Lastly was the strange compound cloth wrapped around his waist with bits of gold. (basically Haseo First Form but with green hair and brown eyes.)

The mischievous brown eyes of the young green haired pc looked around the new Mac Anu with amusement. He chuckled and spun around on his heel as he looked around.

"My my, good old Mac Anu finally got that well deserved face lift." he chuckled ready to leave and explore when two other characters approached him.

"Hey! Hey you!" said the white haired boy "Yes you the black adept rogue!"

The black rogue paused and decided to hear them out. "What do ya what?" he asked

The female companion next to the white haired boy chuckled "Your new to THE WORLD aren't you?" the green haired girl asked.

"_That hat on her head looks so stupid, I. . .I wanna cut it to pieces._" the black adept rouge thought but said "Uh . . .yeah I am."

"No need to be so shy, I'm Asta." the girl introduced

"My name is Iyoten." the white haired boy now know as Iyoten said.

They both looked at the green haired male adept rouge who stared at them blankly. "Well?" asked Asta

"Well what?" the green haired rouge asked with a raised brow.

Iyoten twitched in annoyance. "Aren't you going to tell us your name?"

The black rouge took on a thinking pose. "Isn't it common courtesy to give your name first before asking for anothers?"

Iyoten then shouted "WE JUST INRTODUCED OURSELVES!"

"Come down Iyoten!" Asta said turning back to the green haired rouge "You weren't paying attention were you?"

The boy grinned "Nope."

"Well listen up I'm Asta and he's Iyoten got it?" she explained again.

"I heard you the first time." the green haired rouge said

Iyoten by now was extremely pissed that this. . .this NOOB was messing with them. "_Screw waiting around I'm going to PK his ass right now!_"

"Then. . . Why . . . Did . . . You . . . Make . . .Us. . .Repeat. . .Ourselves?" Iyoten growled out.

The green haired rouge smriked "Because it's fun to mess with people, learn to lighten up would ya."

Asta laughed while Iyoten fumed.

"Anyway." the green haired rouge said "My name is Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora." Asta said "Since your new and all Iyoten and I were considering showing you around. Maybe go to a field and held you get a feel for the game?"

"_Hey! That's my trick! I invented that "Give them the Member Address and then PK them trick back in R1. This is grounds for copyright!_" Sora wailed in his head.

"Sure why not?" Sora said

"Great. Then accept our Member Address and add us to your party and we can get started." Iyoten said "_The sooner the better because I can't wait to PK this annoying little punk._"

"Alright then lets go!" Sora said cheerfully

The three disappeared from view into the Mac Anu Warp gate all the while unaware of the eyes watching them.

A man with blue hair dressed in white and black with a large pad locked canister on his left arm walked out. "I have a feeling something is going to happen." he muttered and followed after the three who had vanished before him.

Then a girl in white with pink hair came running "Ovan! Ovan!" she pouted as she saw nobody and looked at the Warp Gate. "He totally ditched me!"

* * *

><p>[Level One field; Party: Sora, Iyoten, Asta]<p>

"Rengeki! Gale Blade!" Sora shouted lunging forward with his glowing twin blades he slashed at a little egg shaped monster cutting it in two.

"Good job Sora!" Asta cheered as they cleared the last of the monsters in the field.

"Not bad for a rookie." Iyoten praised

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Ah it was nothing! I caught on quick thanks to you Iyoten-sensai and Asta-sensai."

They both chuckled at that.

Asta then spoke up "Come on guys, lets get to the temple already. I'm sure Sora here is eager to get his first rare item."

Sora nodded and they proceeded to the lower level of the temple. As they did Iyoten shot Asta a look and she grinned and nodded. Sora had taken to walking in the front so he didn't notice them sharing any looks and just smiled away. Once the existed the hall they entered into a chamber with a large statue hovering over a treasure chest.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed wide eyed "Whose this dude?"

Iyoten took a step forward "That is a statue of the God of Judgment Folset. There are other Gods but . . . that's for another time."

Asta then ushered Sora forward "Go ahead Sora, claim your prize."

Sora nodded and walked over to the chest and kicked it open. He took the item and saved it into his inventory. Sora then turned around about to speck when Iyoten's blade was at his throat.

"Hahahaha. . .noobs like you aren't fit to play this game." Iyoten said smirking.

Asta walked forward "The prize in the chest is yours to keep. . .but our prize is you yourself."

Sora said nothing and began to tremble. Iyoten and Asta though his player must be crying when he started to laugh?

"Ha. . Ha. . .hahahahahahahahaha!" Sora's head tilted back with a hand over his right eye.

"W-What the hell is so funny?" Iyoten demanded but Sora only continued to laugh. Frustrated Iyoten swung his blade only to gasp when it went right through Sora who vanished.

"Rengeki: Gale Blade" a cold voice said and Iyoten looked down to see Sora crouched down and jump forward. Sora swung his blades knocking Iyoten into the wall behind him.

"H-How?" Iyoten asked losing half his hp.

Sora tossed his blade up and down in his hand. "You have the gal to call me a noob? Foolish little PK."

Asta looked at Sora in surprise "Your from THE WORLD R1 aren't you."

Sora smirked "Correct-o!"

Iyoten was about to stand up when Sora planted his foot into his chest pinning him down. "Ah uh. Your staying right there."

Asta drew her edge punisher and charged at Sora swinging the over sized blade downward which was a big mistake as Sora flipped out to the side.

A scream was heard as Iyoten was PK'ed by his own partner.

"I-Iyoten!" Asta exclaimed in shock.

Sora whistled from his side "Damn that was cold, chopping the poor bastard down when he was defenseless."

Asta whilred around and glared "That was meet for you!"

Sora smirked and lunged forward pinning Asta to the wall. Asta struggled but could do nothing. "Tell you what." Sora said darkly. "Give me every item in your inventory and maybe I'll let you walk out of her alive."

Asta struggled to move but could do nothing, though she didn't want to she nodded. After a second every item in her inventory had been transported over to Sora who then released her.

Sora took two steps forward before spinning around and slitting Asta's throat. The girl looked shocked at him while he just smirked.

"Y-You said you would let me go." she said slowly fading.

"Listening isn't really your strong point is it?" Sora asked "Had you payed more attention you would have realized I said I might let you go." he paused for a moment. "But I decided it would be more fun to see the look on your face when I whirled around and BAM! CUT! You down."

"Your horrible." Asta chocked as the last of her life faded.

"I'm a PK you little noob get used to it." Sora retorted as Asta faded completely.

Sighing Sora said "Well now I'm bored."

Hearing clapping Sora turned around to see a man in white and blue with a strange thing on his left arm and blue hair approach.

"The hell are you and what up with the arm?" Sora asked

The man chuckled "That was quite the show there. I was expecting to find an inexperienced player about to be PK'ed and have to interfere. Looks like you had it under control though."

Sora snorted "Those two snot bags don't know what it means to be a true PK."

Ovan raised an eyebrow "The voice of experience?"

Sora smirked "Depends on whose asking."

"My name is Ovan."

Sora smirked and drew his blades "Well then Ovan, how about you give me every item in your inventory and maybe I'll let you walk out of here alive!"

"I think I'll pass." Ovan said "Besides what makes you think you can take me? I'm several levels higher than you."

Sora once again snorted "When two players clash it's not about the levels but the one with the most passion who wins" he recited "Or something like that . . . I forgot how Crim worded that." the last part he muttered under his breath.

Ovan chuckled "That's an interesting philosophy."

Sora gripped his blades with an annoyed sigh he said "So are we gonna, ya know, do this thing or what?"

"How about I offer you something else?" Ovan said

"Like what?" Sora asked

"How would you like to see something truly interesting. Sora?" Ovan asked

"Interesting?" Sora repeated

"Walk with me and I might show you what under this case?" Ovan said

Sora eyed the case and said "Huuuum! Okay!"

Ovan chuckled at how much of a child the green haired PK could act like one minute and then turn into a cold merciless killer the next.

"Truly an interesting character." Ovan said

Then for a second Sora's shadow shifted into the shape of a large being with three glowing red eyes.

Ovan paused for a minute "Truly interesting indeed."

* * *

><p>My first chapter to this story, I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

This is going to be my own rewrite of the G.U. Series games but with Ryou having some memories of his time as Sora. So naturally that affects him, he created a new Sora rather than Haseo. But don't worry though, Haseo will show up in this story soon. How? Just wait and see.

Anyway please drop me a review, not hard to write three or four words, before you go! Until the next chapter.


End file.
